Turqoise
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Acting, potraying another person or impersonating another. The best actors, live in a world not knowing the boundaries of the stage and real life, they find themselves entangled in something they vowed never to be involved in and there's always something stopping them from finding a way out. GaaSaku, might be rated m in the future, meaning mild lemons and others soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot of this story. Leave a review if you'd like, oh and if you haven't already, check out my other story 'A Twist In The Story'. Please and thank you :)

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"See you later!" A certain bizzarely pale pink-haired lady waved, smiling at the redhaired man as she made her way to the dressing room without much difficulty. He nodded to her though it was obvious she couldn't see him anymore with her back facing him.

Gaara followed her with his eyes wryly before copying her movements― only he was heading to the males dressing room. The door closed with a click behind his average heighted, well toned pale body clad in black slacks and beige hooded sweater along with a pair of black converse shoes - outfit for the scene they were filming that day. His unruly flaming red hair disheveled and pointing at all directions without the help of artificial crap they call hair gel. He was the only one in the room seeing the scene recorded that day only required Sakura, a few others that had left earlier, and he himself for the movie that was premiering hopefully next year. The girl was someone respected in her teenage years when something had occurred, something HUGE that had driven her away from everything and she disappeared to God knows where for five long years before suddenly reappearing, broken and lost. The guy was also someone who was somewhat respected, but for the wrongest of reasons and had been the few who saw her. They helped each other through thick and thin even with their past as 'enemies', fell into a relationship that neither had expected and finally in the end, feelings transpired between them and last but not least as the ending, the two had found peace.

It was angstly sappy in some way, he knew, but the tests strewn at the couple had drawn Gaara into accepting the job as the main. He doesn't have a clue why and he was still figuring it out. He slowly made his way to the dressing table to look at his reflection. Like always, he was void of emotions despite the fact that he had shown the direct opposite to the outside world. It's a wonder how you express yourself could get you what you want.

He didn't really have much makeup on, he only needed to cover up the distinct blemishes he had or at certain times, the blood red tattoo on his forehead for work purposes, he didn't mind. Without hesitation, he grabbed a packet of wet tissue and sat himself down. His makeup was quickly swiped off with the swift movements he made with the tissues in hand. His mind wandered to the conversation earlier. Sakura had somehow coaxed him to agreeing to have dinner with her and some of the staff for the first shoot they had for the project. They were going to meet at some restaurant with private rooms in an hour but before that Sakura wanted to meet up for what reasons unknown. That girl is really something.

He let the used tissues drop into a small bin and started applying his normal thick eyeliner around his eyes, his signature look, then he changed into a translucent white button down shirt underneath a black overcoat with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, a pair of dark blue jeans and black leather shoes to complete his look. Satisfied with his look, he headed off to wait at the back entrance of the building as he slid on a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

Bubbling with nervous excitement, Sakura took off to the back entrance of the building where they shot their first scene -inside a cafe -to where she knew he was waiting, where Gaara was waiting. She even made sure she arrived exactly twenty minutes after the shooting had ended, as she said, which is very expected of her with her somewhat perfectionist attitude. Sakura rolled her eyes at her nervous self beratingly. She had no reason to be so, anyway. Nearing the said area, she calmed her nerves with slow deep breaths and started to walk confidently, chin up with her pink tresses bouncing playfully in big curls, cascading down her back to her waist. Her attire for the shooting had been but a body hugging purple turtleneck with long sleeves and worn out jeans that had seen better days along with dark blue sneakers; obviously she had changed out of them and now donned a sleeveless baby pink silk top tucked under a pair of black suit pants and the entire outfit hidden by her white jacket, her hands wrapped in black leather gloves and her feet found themselves in white four-inch high heels. Her head was covered sightly with a random black hat and for the finishing touch, she faithfully wore her silver wristwatch on her right wrist, her black handbag was one of those huge bags that practically contained everything.

Truth be told, every step of the way was becoming more of like a challenge to her, she fought with herself to continue on or just.. Leave, stand him up or something -but she couldn't -not when she knew there was no reason for her to leave him hanging, Gaara was no Sasuke.. For now.

She shook away the thought and smiled as soon as she saw the redheaded man leaning against the wall, 'I hope I'm not late?'

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the direction where her voice came from, giving her a once over and pushed himself off the wall with his foot, 'you're actually right on time, let's go'. Sakura nodded and he started to lead the way to his ride, a black SUV, making sure there was a good few feet between them. It seemed that the pinkette didn't mind since she didn't protest in any way. Gaara realized his posture was tense so he gradually relaxed himself and fell into step with Sakura, being a gentleman and opening the door for her, the norm. It would be very romantic if not for the fact that they weren't that close and were barely talking through the whole ride. It was comfortable though.

Sakura sat comfortably into the seat as she stared out the window to the passing buildings, she realized they were getting closer to the said destination of the night; a restaurant called La Stella, Italian themed and all. Sakura had yet to know how good the food was there but since a lot of the staff had suggested that place she had to agree.

Gaara switched gears and started pulling over to the restaurant's parking lot and they quickly got out, welcomed by the cold night, winter /was barely leaving them anyway. With a few feet between them, they moved to enter the restaurant's vicinity, exchanging a few words about random things in general, to ease of tension. They were starting to feel awkward now that they're seen in public. Either way, Sakura did most of the talking since for some reason, the waitress was having a hard time dealing Gaara.. And his glares.

"I called earlier about a private room? Under Miss Haruno", she said, once free from her jacket and the cold air that night. "Yes, if you would please follow me", the young, matured looking girl replied, flashing a small smileyo her before turning on her heel and stalking away to the upper level of the restaurant, which was only accessible through two flights of grand stairs.

This isn't just expensive, it's a sight to look at! They're overdoing it, I'm sure!

She mused to herself, falling in step with the waitress quickly, Gaara in tow. The floor was covered with waxed wood, metres of red carpet covering them, the walls creamy white, decorated with the works of famous painters and photographers abroad. She smiled at the beautiful paintings, appreciating them a lot. There was a huge crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, the design looking complicated yet simple, its crystals shining from the light eminating from the bulbs surrounding it.

There was a few business men talking over dinner, discussing work or relaxing for the night, there was also couples happily eating, chatting and whatnot. Families were always expected, there was no such thing as a restaurant without a single child in there, unless the restaurant was built for a whole different purposes. True to her thoughts, there was a family sitting at a far corner, trying to hush up the crying infant in the mother's arms. The other customers didn't look like they were going to complain soon. Sometimes it's what she likes of the 'rich' people, they mind their own business, unlike /some people.

Her musing stopped short when they arrived the said private room she had booked, thanking the girl politely, she sat at one of the chairs, eyeing the name tag on her breastpocket. "Satsuki-san, send the food later when I call for you, okay? For now I want white coffee and.." she stopped talking, looking over at Gaara who decided to sit directly next to her. He glanced at the waitress and /charmingly barked his order, damn straight this guy is heartless. Sakura rolled her eyes, pinching his elbow under the table.

The girl nodded, exiting the room right after. Not at all noticing icy glare Sakura received.

As soon as the door closed, Gaara gave her an accusing look, "why did you pinch me?"

"Why did you make her scared out of her wits?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. He scoffed and leaned closer to her, enjoying the taunting yet curious look he was receiving courtesy of a certain Haruno. They stayed like so for a few seconds before his hand reached out and pinched her nose; she was furious. She started threatening him while attempting to scream something along the lines of 'Sabaku no Gaara, get your hands off my nose!'

... And he did not obey.

Just as she was able to scratch his hand off, she brandished her compact powder and checked her 'bruised' nose to find it red as a tomato, making her face look like that of a clown's.. In a pretty suit.. Damn. Gaara was already changing seats further away from her and she was about to go after him when the door opened and revealed the staff slowly pouring in, on twos, alone or more, and with that, their 'fight' was on hold for the rest of the night.

* * *

The 'movie' is actually a Dramione (DracoXHermione) Harry Potter fanfiction entitled 'Broken', written by inadaze22 ( link: s/4172243/1/Broken ) and the epilogue ( link: s/6295300/1/Broken-The-Epilogue ). There is nothing magical related so I'm going to alter it to fit the story, and I am so disclaiming the 'movie' plot.

How did you guys like the first chapter? I think it had a shitty ending but I don't know what you guys think. I'll leave you to your thoughts, bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I am back here with the second chapter.. Okay, here goes nothing and please leave a review okay?

Naruto is Kishimoto's and not mine.

* * *

2:00a.m.

That was the time they all finally decided to call it a night and leave to their respective houses, slightly tipsy but not completely drunk. Since Sakura's house wasn't that far from Gaara's and she didn't seem to trust herself to take the wheel while hitching a ride with the girl staffs, Gaara had to give her a lift, begrudgingly.

The two managed to still be sensible and aware with their surroundings. Gaara had high tolerence for alcohol so it was highly unlikely for him to crash into a pole and get busted for drunk-driving or anything close and he _so_ didn't want to be found with Sakura. No offense but he didn't want the nosy press hot on his tail, or hers, for that matter. It would create a massive scandal and he didn't need one ruining his time and concentration for the filming, nor did he want to hear his manager rambling about his 'carelesness'.

He sighed and stopped the car when the traffic light turned red, glancing towards the said girl's direction to see her fast asleep, lightly snoring. Somehow while he was lost in his thoughts, she had reclined the chair and found a pillow he kept at the backseat and cushioned her head. Did he mention she was wrapped in a shawl that came out of nowhere? Wait, that might just be from her bag..

Again, Gaara shook his head and continued driving the car to Sakura's apartment. She already told him what the passcode was in case she passed out―which she did―and what floor and unit number her house was situated on. Pretty brave of her to let him know all that, didn't she know not to trust strangers? Really, what a girl. God she's annoying, she should be grateful he's tolerating all this, on the _first_ day they film too.

... Wait, doesn't Sakura have her own manager? Damn, all this for nothing.

* * *

Cautiously, Gaara managed to get Sakura out of his car without waking her up and supported her while they reached her apartment. She was sleepwalking all the way to her house, it somewhat amazed him that she didn't bump into any walls or himself for that matter but the 'amazement' ceased the minute she walked into her apartment door. He cupped her forehead as she ruthlessly hit her head many times and quickly punched in the passcode to her door and let themselves in.

Without even realizing what she was doing, he watched, she went straight into a room in the darkness. Somewhat curious to the loud thump he heard coming from the said room, he took off his shoes at the front door and went to investigate without taking his coat off.

Opening the door and switching on the lights, Gaara found Sakura sprawled on her bed with her feet dangling from the edge. Noticing the uncomfortable look on her face and the groan that sounded from her throat, his body started moving. His hands reached for her shoes first, unlatching the straps and setting them aside next to an empty wall before moving to get her coat and scarf.

As soon as he discarded said clothing, he left the room to find the closet room to hang both their coats and returned to Sakura's room, all the while asking himself why he was doing what he was doing. He could just leave her like this and spare her the embarrassment in the morning later, but noooo he had to have manners and at least make her comfortable before leaving, ugh.

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts the minute he entered her room and paused at the door opening, she had stripped down to only her underwear while still in her unconscious state and was going to freeze the night if he hadn't _gently_ tucked her in under the warmth of her thick blankets. He picked up the haphazardly strewn clothes and threw them into what he assumed was the laundry basket.

He then noticed, after spending fifteen minutes in her house, that she was neat, but not /that obsessed with tidiness. Her bookshelf was arranged alphabetically by author and genre. He had to say, she had good taste. Her living room was simple, and yet it gave off the feminine and cozy vibes. Practically everything was like so.

He turned to look at the owner of the house and realized she still had some makeup on and searched his pockets for his always present pack of wet wipes and held her chin with his thumb and forefinger, wiping her face from the makeup and disposed of the used wipes; she barely had make up on, that caught him off guard, besides his own sister, Temari, he had never seen girls wear light makeup. Heck, even he used more makeup than this girl.

He glared at the girl sleeping under his form who innocently cuddled a pillow in search for more warmth. He decided that it was time to leave but classicaly, in /any half-assed romantic novels and movies, the girl clung to his arm. She had a vice grip too, probably because of her daily sessions at the gym. Never ask how he found out.

Gaara tugged his wrist away from her and made a move to leave just before hearing soft whimpers coming her way. He turned again to see Sakura's face scrunch up and her hands clutched her blankets as though she was experiencing immense pain. She wriggled under the sheets, probably her reaction to the nightmare she was experiencing and whimpered more. Gaara watched, not knowing what to do in these types of situations. He touched her outstretched arm to try and wake her but in stead of that, Sakura calmed under his touch.

Her sweat coated her forehead, which he had wiped away subconsciously. He slowly rubbed the limb he was touching earlier and felt pleased that her wiggling and whimpering had stopped at the action. She even sighed happily at the gesture, this is getting awkward by the minute.

"I must be mad", he said quietly, getting himself out of the girl's reach and stalked out the room after switching off the lights. He grabbed his coat and left the silent house, praying no press or fan was out hunting for new gossips to spread. Getting into his black SUV, he glanced at the glowing numbers on the dashboard, it stated that it was now five in the morning. How did he end up staying three hours in Sakura's house? Darn, what a way to start his day.

Roaring the engine to life, he backed out of the parking lot and headed for his apartment, maybe he could get some shut eye before meeting Kankuro, his older brother, later that day.

* * *

"_You're not worth anything, get out of here_", that dark velvety voice rang in my ears, haunting me. It was Sasuke, I know it, this scene always played in my dreams that sometimes I find myself unable to get a wink of sleep, or experience restless nights, fearing that the video etched in my memory would find an opening and play itself in reminder of him, mocking me.

_Prom night, one of the most awaited nights of highschoolers, a night full of wonders. You might win the Prom King and Queen title, get to know your crush, shag someone, waste the night, or better yet get the whole school to laugh at you. Yeah, that was in store for me, I was too blind to realize it. There standing in front of me was Sasuke and the cheerleader Karin, making out. "Sasuke..?"_

_"Oh, Sakura", he smirked, draping an arm around Karin's waist. Everyone was watching now, the DJ knowing nothing about this and continued his DJ-ing. "What's this?" I asked, though already knowing his answer. He smirked, "isn't it obvious, Sakura-chan? Sasuke's playing you", a grey haired boy scoffed, Suigetsu, his arms around a shy girl who seemed_ really_ mad with what they were doing. She was close to lashing out but my stupidity stopped her, "I don't understand.. Why?"_

_Everyone laughed, except the shy girl and a few oblivious others. Sasuke decided to step in and make this end, just something the pinkette didn't appreciate but did so all the same. "Sakura, I don't love you, from the start, it was all a bet anyway". His words sank in slowly, my eyes widening and watering, feet slowly making it's way to the exit, "I.. I hate you!"_

_Their laughter resounded in my ears, getting louder every step, but suddenly everything fell quiet, the scene changed. Everything was pitch black and someone was embracing me, the gesture spoke volumes, I could feel the love, the warmth, the man's appreciation of my mere presence. It was overwhelming, I wanted to know who this man was, but his height and the proximity of our bodies prevented me from being able to. I melted into the man's touch, soothed by the beating of his heart and his strong arms around me._

* * *

A growl escaped my lips, a headache already attacking me and the sun was being as harsh as ever, waking me from my slumber. It took me all of my leftover strength to force my eyes open and glare at the alarm clock, which also had decided to disrupt my slumber by screeching like a banshee. It was a little past nine and warm, making up for the chilly night earlier. I sighed when I remembered that I had to meet up with the girls at noon later.

Shutting up the alarm, I fisted my hands and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and leaned against the headboard of my bed, trying to ease the attacking headache. Once my headache ceased, I willed myself to draw the curtains and hide away from the sunlight. My eyes caught my reflection in the mirror and my jaw dropped, I was only in my bra and panty.

What the hell happened last night? Don't tell me I hooked up with a random guy and he left earlier with the decency to cover my nudity by rewearing me my underwear. That was impossible, I didn't drink that much last night but I sure was dead tired. Gaara was the one who sent me home so I don't think I humped anyone last- oh. Oh my god. No, not possible.

Limply, I sat on the floor contemplating what the hell really happened. So, he took me home and I fell asleep after telling him where was my house and what was the passcode, it must've just been me sleepwalking? I do that a lot. Ugh. I think the possibility of me stripping myself is plausible, it happens. Just rarely. I hope he didn't see me doing that. Oh my god.

I looked around to see what was out of order, what could've been a clue to what happened last night. Nothing. Everything was in place, well, that is until I noticed the shoes I used yesterday leaning against the wall of my room neatly, and yesterday's clothes already finding it's spot in the laundry basket. That was just what I found in my room.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself to check the rest of my house. In the closet room, my coat was already hanging on a hook and weirdly, a scarf was hanging next to it. I don't think I wore a scarf to the set yesterday, so it must be Gaara's. Oh well, I have to return it to him later.

With that in thought, I quickly returned to my room with the scarf and stuffed it in a bag before showering and getting myself ready to meet with the girls; Ino, Hinata and Tenten. I had learned later after prom that Hinata was the shy girl in Suigetsu's arms and she was really nice to be around, now she was the scriptwriter of the movie we're all working on, so it was not a wonder that we're starting to get closer. Naruto that idiot, is infatuated with Hinata and had decided to court her, Neji, Hinata's cousin and a wealthy businessman, had allowed him to do so, but the Hyuuga parents of Hinata's seemed apalled by his declaration and might detest Naruto.. I think that's going to change one way or another.

I met Ino during work a few years back when modelling for a magazine, she was always busy with her modeling career and traveling around the world because of it. What I do know right now is that she is head over heels in love with Shikamaru, my best buddy besides Naruto. Shikamaru may not say it but I can tell he feels the same for the blonde beauty. They are just too stubborn to make an effort to further things between them.

I don't really have much intel on Tenten since we met truth Neji but her love for weapons was something you just _can't_ miss. She is in fact a professional on weapons and working for the police department _and_ her family actually runs a business selling deadly weapons worldwide and whatnot. It somewhat doesn't surprise me that Neji and her are romatically attached in the weirdest way possible and Hinata would fall prey and be the neutralizer between the two of them if anything was to happen.

With all this talk about boyfriends, I think I'm the only girl in our small group of four that has yet to be tied down in a way romantically. I quickly wore a white sundress and a pair of brown flats after drying myself. I don't think I mind not having a boyfriend or husband yet, though, I'm not ready for that. Yes, I may be 27 years old now and the Sasuke incident happened literally a decade ago but that incident had gotten me to be scared of relationships, I even blew off my chance with Lee just because of it.

I moved to my dresser and blow dried my hair, applying lotion and combing it to make it straight and curl at the ends. He was a really nice guy and very sweet, thats why I managed to get him to date Matsuri, a beautiful brunette who works at one of the Yamanaka's family business stores selling flowers. She is a few years younger, but they hit it off pretty well despite how different their personalities are. Did I mention they're engaged now? Their wedding is being planned to go on later this summer, I helped them with whatever I can.

I dabbed on a thin layer of powder to hide away any blemishes and outlined my eyes with eyeliner to make it seem larger. I really need a boyfriend, I'm gossiping about people in my head, god. Pleased with my look, I grabbed my handbag and the bag containing Gaara's scarf and left my house with a melancholic smile, driving my way to our usual hangout area.

All the way there, my mind started replaying the dream I had earlier. Ignoring the part where Sasuke humiliated me, I went straight to the part where a guy randomly hugging me and soothing me without even uttering a word, who could that man be? Why was he there? Is there a hidden meaning to all this? I didn't know, and I'm hoping I could decipher it soon.

* * *

Something is off. Okay, something is definitely off.

Gaara looks worse, not even like himself. Usually he's all 'what is it now, I have no time you' but today he's not saying _anything_ and he's _daydreaming_! He never does that! Maybe I'm just dreaming, I'm still asleep in bed with a girl, uhuh, yeah, that must be it.. I pinched myself and groaned. No, it's not a dream.

I studied his expression, the way he sat, and what he ordered. Everything seemed normal but his expression, he looked curious, confused and perplexed even. "Kankuro, how is Temari?" Gaara asked, breaking me from my staring. "She's fine, she's at London for a few business meetings, she'll be back by this Monday.. That reminds me, she wants to meet us when she arrives, I don't know what about, though", I explained, hands gesturing as I did.

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Thats fine, see you later, I have to go", he mumbled, already taking his leave. "Oi Gaara, if anything's bothering you, I'm here, got that?" I called out after him, facing his back. I saw his head nod as he left the coffee shop.

That kid really needs to know when to loosen up, he's so uptight and boring. I don't know why the girls dig him. I got up from my seat and cleared out the table, going to the back and dumping them in the kitchen sink and let one of my workers to wash 'em up. The bell rang and I stepped out the staff room to greet the new customers, a quartet of girls. I noticed one of them being Sakura Haruno, the actress Gaara's working with now. "Welcome, what would you like to order?"

* * *

I apologise for any dissatisfaction. So if you guys have idea in mind please feel free to share it with me and as usual flames are accepted.


End file.
